During the operation of shooting a firearm such as a handgun, typically the operator grabs the weapon from a holster and holds the weapon in their hand during use. In general, after firing or during use, the weapon can be dropped, lost or dislodged from the operator's hand, leaving the operator vulnerable in a firefight situation. Without the weapon, the operator is defenseless and unable to protect himself/herself or others.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,522 to Norton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,884 to Salvitti, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,371 to Chu; U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,986 to Roush and Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0278262 to Gallagher, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, address the aforementioned problem to some extent but suggest solutions that are quite cumbersome to use during the urgency of battle.
Accordingly, there is a need for simpler and more reliable solutions to the problem.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.